


Absolute Pleasure

by DaturaMoon



Series: Vikings [9]
Category: Vikings - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Harald/Halfdan/ Ofc, Multi, NSFW, Threesome, VIKINGS AU, Vikings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:26:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26101906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaturaMoon/pseuds/DaturaMoon
Summary: Harald x Halfdan x Ofc oneshot (SMUT) NSFWSummary: Harald and Halfdan join others and come to the nearby Earls aid. A surprise awaits them as they catch the eye of the Earls wife.
Relationships: Halfdan the Black/Original Female Character(s), Harald Finehair/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Vikings [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919068
Kudos: 4





	Absolute Pleasure

Prelude - 

The town was a buzz as the ships neared the harbor. Everyone was out to see with their own eyes, the warriors coming to their aid amidst this conflict. Earl Vydar was smug, he didn’t want help. Until, finally, the defiance of Jorgen and his people was too much to bear alone; he called for backup. All attempts at negotiations failed, it was time for war. To do so, Vydar needed more men. 

Present day - 

“I’ve never seen such a woman.” Harald's deep voice soaked in wonder as his eyes zoomed in on the woman dressed in an elaborate grown.  
Halfdan inched closer to his brother, eyes cast ahead, “Nor have I, brother.”  
...  
During dinner, Masani’s curiosity grew. Who were these strange men? A couple of hours have passed since their arrival this afternoon. Now, her, her husband, and a full house of warriors filled The Great Hall. The night before setting sail was always an exciting one. A cheer filled the air as the ale flowed and so did the rowdy conversation and anticipation for battle.  
Masani soaked up the sight of them; the strangers with tattooed faces. In all her time on this foreign land, she’d never been as drawn to anyone as she was them. Just the sight of them awakened her body in ways it’s been asleep for years. Masani wanted them, her body begged for them.  
As the night went on and the drunker her husband became, the more his hands traveled over her gown. Earl Vydar was proud to show her off, his exotic wife. This was not Masani’s home, nor her partner of choice. But after 3 years it became home, she was used to all of it; even bored of it.  
The two brothers, one with long chocolate brown hair, the other dirty blonde hair excited her, even from a distance. The attraction was clearly mutual. Masani caught the brothers whispering among themselves about her, bold enough to make eye contact despite the Earl's hanging close to her side at all times.  
Encouraging her husband to consume more Ale than usual, he was falling over by the time the gathering drew to a close. Once alone, the Earl wanted sex, but fell asleep instead, much to her relief.  
...  
Dressing in disguise, Masani made her way to the small home the brothers would be resting in. She didn’t have to go far.  
Despite the quiet now resting over the village, the brothers sat outside engaged in an animated conversation, sharing a horn of ale.  
“What do we have here?” Halfdan’s eyes light up at the sight of a visitor, especially one in the shape of a woman.  
Masani slowly lowers the hood, revealing her face; the brothers are visibly pleased.  
Harald stands to greet her, “Princess, what brings you out here at such a late hour?”  
“Follow me,” she whispers, “don’t be obvious.” Before they can respond, she pulls the hood back on and heads to the woods.  
...  
The terrane is easy for her, as she hikes it with ease. The brothers, a bit drunk, have a harder time but keep up all the same. A small house soon appears in the clearing, Masani glances back at them once more, motioning to the house.  
Once inside, she lights a fire and warms the place up, removing her outer layers as the brothers join her.  
“Close the door.”  
“Just what do you have planned for us, Princess?” Harald asks as Halfdan makes a b-line for her, grabbing at her waist. Masani pushes him away and points at the bed.  
“On the bed, both of you.” She commands.  
Harald’s hearty laugh fills the small home as does what she says. Halfdan stalls, challenging her with his eyes. The look in them alone increases her desire.  
“The bed, now!” She raises her voice.  
Halfdan begrudgingly abides, not breaking the challenge in his eyes.  
Standing before them, Masani observes their faces closely. One palm resting against Halfdans cheek, the other on Haralds. Having both sets of eyes burning into her made her wet, the heat between her thighs intensifying.  
Once she seemed satisfied, she stood tall, placing her hands on her hips.  
“I’d like to mate with both of you, however, my home, my rules.”  
Wasting no time, Harald begins to pull off his boots, eager to get the very thing he craved all day, her.  
Halfdan is still, unmoving except for his expressive and dark eyes. Masani bends down, pressing her palms into his thighs.  
“You don’t like being told what to do, do you?”  
“No.” He says defiantly, a wolfish grin animating his lips.  
Before she could remove her hands, Halfdan grabs her left wrist, the other firm on her side as he pulls her toward the bed.  
Masani is stronger than he expects and manages to pull from his grip. Jumping back to standing as Harald’s amused laugh returns. Gathering herself, Masani nibbles on her lower lip observing both brothers.  
“Halfdan, I guess you’ll have to wait then,” she grabs the ends of the long scarf around her neck, “the price of misbehaving.”  
Halfdan snickers and turns to his brother, “She really thinks she can control me?”  
“I can, and I will.” The scarf now in her hands, Masani climbs into his lap, quickly gripping his wrist and binding them tightly.  
“I’ll let you play your little game Princess, for now.” Halfdan warns.  
Masani doesn't respond, only continues to secure the binding with a smile on her lips. Undoing the tied scarf on her left wrist, she grabs the back of Halfdan's head and dangles the cloth in front of him.  
“You’re a bad girl,” he growls.  
“You have no idea.” Masani quickly pulls the scarf over his mouth and behind his head, gagging him with it. Making quick work of the knot, she tugs his hair and runs her tongue up the length of his neck as she presses down into his growing erection. “I’ll come back to you later.” She whispers into his ear before biting the fleshy part.  
Switching her attentions to Harald, she leaves Haldan and rises to her feet. Hiking her skirt up as she inches toward the brown haired brother; Her eyes focusing on his very erection.  
“Look at you, Finehair...aching for me.”  
“I am Princess.”  
Masani reaches down, grabbing one of his hands and placing it between her thighs.  
“Do you want to touch me, King?”  
“More than anything.”  
“Do it then”  
His greedy hand makes haste, finding her core and sliding two fingers inside; his thumb seeking her most tender spot.  
As pleasure dances through her, Masani reaches out, grabbing fists of Halfdans hair whenever Harald's fingers become blissfully too much to handle. Having Halfdan bound and the hot fire in his eyes set her arousal into overdrive.  
Not wanting to come just yet, she pulls Haralds fingers away and guides them to his own lips; he accepts and sucks his fingers dry; savoring the taste of her  
“Halfdan,” Masani purrs his name as she mounts Harald, “Good boys get rewarded. Now, you have to watch as your brother has all the fun.” Halfdan muffles something she can’t quite make out. She did tie the gag tight. Harald reaches out, gently grabbing her neck to call her attention back to him. Their eyes meet as his tip teases her entrance.  
Masani tortures Harald, moving slowly, letting a little of him in then pulling him out completely. A desperate cry leaves his lips after the third time. He can’t take it anymore. His impatience winning, Harald grips her hips like a vice and thrust up into her in one strong pump, causing her to fall into his arms.  
Harald bottoms out in her, pulling her hair as his free hand comes down hard on her ass.  
“Princess, you feel so g-good -” he breaths shaky as he holds her there in place, savoring the feeling.  
Harald moves first, slowly drawn out pumps at first as she grabs his shoulders and finds her rhythm on top of him. When Harald seeks her lips she offers them generously. The kiss is passionate, hungry, possessing.  
As Masani rides him, the throws of release come closer, Masani claws at Halfdan, tugging on his tunic and palming his erection whenever she could.  
Growing hungry to fill her ever deeper, Harald flips her beneath him. His body weight pressing into hers as he pulls her legs back where he wants them.  
Without giving her a moment to adjust to the new positions fully, Harald rams into her. Masani curves into it, claiming his mouth with hers. This time he’s less rough, his strokes deep and sensual.  
Harald comes first, in a loud release he collapses onto her chest, kissing her sweat-covered cleavage as he struggles to catch his breath.  
Close, but not yet there, Masani sets her eyes on Halfdan who's been closely watching everything, and surprisingly quiet.  
Masani taps Harald's shoulder, without her having to ask him, he rolls off her and onto his back.  
Taking in a deep breath, she exhales and drops her head toward Halfdan, “I think - it’s your brother's turn, don’t you?” Eyes locked on Halfdan as she caresses Haralds head.  
She couldn’t see it, but Haralds eyes were closed, “It’s only fair.”  
Shifting her weight, she kisses Harald once more before crawling over to Halfdan. Gripping onto his strong shoulder to stabilize herself as she moved off the bed to stand on shaky legs.  
“Is this for me?” She coos, running her palm up the length of his erection.  
Halfdan shakes his head no, fucking with her.  
“Hmmm.” She steps back and undresses quickly; wanting to not a single barrier between her and the brothers. Once she’s fully naked, she returns to the bed. Pleased at the hungry way the brothers devour her form.  
Kneeling before Halfdan, Masani takes him into her hands as her tongue stretches out to lick the tip of him, he twitches under her touch.  
After a few small kisses and dancing her tongue up his shaft, Masani sucks him into her mouth with a pleasing hum.  
As Masani’s tongue and mouth drive him closer to pleasure, Haldan can't help but to reach down, even with bound wrists, to grip her head and force himself in deeper. His efforts only met with a hard slap as she swats him away.  
Releasing him completely, Masani wipes her mouth and presses her palms into his chest until he's laying down flat. Climbing on top of him, she pins his bound wrist over his head. Her body shivers from the contact.  
“Now you’re ready for me.” Teasing the tip of his penis with her wet entrance as she hovers over him.  
“Hurry up woman!” He yells through the gag, needing to be inside of her now.  
A wide smile animates her face as she holds him steady beneath her with one hand, the other against the bed. “As you wish, Viking.”  
Masani drops down on him hard, Halfdan emits a sound that's some mix of pleasure and surprise all while being muffled from the gag. She rides him hard and fast, seeking Haralds lips in between moans of dizzying pleasure.  
Euphoria soon comes as the intense waves flow through her, her eyes roll back as she clenches Halfdans arms; jolts of orgasim overcome her. Dropping her head back, Masani lets it take over, submitting completely.  
Halfdans nails dig into her skin as he soon follows, his warm cum filling her as Masanis free hands finds Haralds again, their fingers interlock; pulling both brothers into her orgasm.  
After a brief rest, Masani pulls herself off Halfdan, easing him out of her so she could lay in between them. As soon as her back hits the soft animal furs, Harold's hungry mouth claims her breast. She watched him do this for a few seconds, before reaching over and pulling the gag down from Halfdans mouth,  
“Kiss me.” Halfdan claims her lips quickly, shoving his tongue deep inside of her mouth.  
Kissing her until her lips were swollen, Halfdan sits up, working on the knot to free his wrists. He’s successful and bunches the scarf in his hands as he looks back at her on the bed.  
The combination of the sinister look in his eyes and her overstimulated nipples sending ripples through her body once more.  
“Are you satisfied Princess.” She can see he’s stretching out the scarf now.  
“Very.” She breathed.  
Coming up from her breasts, Harald looks at his brother, “We should keep her.”  
A menacing half-smile forms on Halfdns lips in response to Harald's words.  
“Brother, I think she already belongs to us.”  
Halfdan abruptly grabs her forearm, jerking her forward to sitting position. He works the scarf around her wrists, “She knew what she was doing, inviting us here. Seducing us -” he pulls the knot tight.  
“What do you propose we do with her, bound like this.” Harald moves behind her, locking one arm around her torso and pulling her into his chest; his free hand palming her breast as he bit into her neck.  
“I propose we fill the Princess from both ends, have our way with her for however long we please - “Haldan stands, gripping her jaw and pushing his thumb into her mouth. “I want her on her hands and knees.”  
Harald gets off the bed and puts her into position. Masani submits, feeling excitement stir in her again at the idea of feeling both of them inside of her at once.  
Both brothers standing at the foot of the bed now, multiple slaps come down on her ass, she’s unsure of who is who. Before she can look back, a tongue meets her increasingly wet core, nearly sending her buckling into bed. It only lasts a moment, leaving her wanting more.  
The brothers speak among themselves in a low whisper.  
Harald moves in front of her as Halfdan stays behind her,  
Harald caressed her face before sliding his thumb into her mouth, “Open up Princess.” She obeys.  
He watches her suck on his thumb as Halfdan spreads her legs wider, his moist hand coating her lips before he pushes in the tip.  
“Brother, how wet she is. Princess wants more, we should give what she wants.” Halfdan thrust into her and it takes everything in her to not scream out, the shock soon turns into pure pleasure as he fills her.  
“We shall give her everything she desires, Brother.” Harald's voice raspy and low as he presses the tip of his erect penis against her lips, signaling her to open her mouth for him.  
Struggling to stay balanced with her wrists tied, she takes the challenge and curves her back toward halfdan as her mouth greedily receives Harald.  
…  
Masani's body ached with the adventures of last night as she waved to the ships full of fighters. The truth was, Masani was only waving to two people, in particular, the strange brothers with tattooed faces. The ones who gave her a night she would always remember fondly.  
Would they return? Would she see them again? Fate was a tricky thing. She had no answer. Still, Masani knew with 100 % certainty seeing them again would be nothing less than an absolute pleasure.


End file.
